Orphan love
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one similarity to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Papyrus, such an elegant and fun character, full of great japes and jokes. Well, at least, he would be, if his parents weren't dead. Ever since grade school, the kids in his classes laughed at Papyrus's fatal flaw. Saying stuff like:

"You and your family are supposed to be skeletons, so why would your parents be literally dead. That's so stupid, you twig"

And they also made a lot of _yo momma_ jokes for papyrus such as this one:

"Yo momma's so stupid, she forgot she couldn't die."

…Oh, Papyrus… I don't know how your brother puts up with you. Your parents certainly couldn't put up with you because they are dead, but if they could, they would probably die again just to remove you from their lives.

Sans was a pretty chill guy. Honestly, if you ever with met him, you probably wouldn't even think that he was papyrus's brother at all. In fact, he probably wasn't. Papyrus probably was so stupid one day that he just assumed Sans was his brother, and Sans was probably too chill to say anything about it. I suppose after that moment, Sans started to grow closer to Papyrus, and started to see him as a brother too. Poor Sans, I feel kind of bad for the guy.

After Papyrus probably fake graduated from monster middle school, Sans thought it would be a good idea for him to find a job. He certainly wasn't going to last through monster high school, and with his parents being dead, it didn't really leave him to aspire to anything useful. Unless you consider papyrus being dead as useful, which I very much do.

It certainly could not be a real job, the underground isn't filled with idiots like Papyrus. Instead, Sans asked Undyne (a significant person in the underground) about a more practical way to occupy his time. Maybe he could became a lawn ornament, or a life size lamp. As well-suited as these jobs are to Papyrus's expertise, Sans thought it would be best to make him up a job for his less fortunate brother. After all, the only real job an orphan like Papyrus should deserve is a non-existent job; just like his non-existent parents.

A trainee for the royal guard, Sans thought it was a perfect job for such a brainless skeleton, because Papyrus really loved to build puzzles and traps. Really stupid ones, but still. So Sans sent Papyrus on a mission. To catch humans. If he sees one, just catch it, as simple as that. Alphys, the royal scientist, tried to feed into Papyrus's delusions by giving him some cool traps and machines. Unfortunately, Papyrus was stupid and often forgot how to operate them; needless to say, if didn't work out that well. Papyrus wasn't into that stuff anyway, he had BIG plans of his own. He decided he wanted to leave the underground, and capture all humans... His brother was going to be so proud. But not his parents, because they were dead and Papyrus was an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus was talking a walk through the underground, to get some fresh air before his journey, when all of a sudden…

"Hey, you there"

Papyrus recognized the voice. It was none other than Brad, from gym class.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you … no-parents" Brad said with a suggestive tone.

Papyrus hated it when Brad made fun of him for being an orphan, but at least he was honest with himself. In grade 6, when he was a closest orphan, he felt always so guilty about it. It was also kind of weird because he was pretty sure that people in his class already knew. Instead of insulting him directly though, they sort of indirectly bullied him; like some kind of passive racism. He knew this was happening, but didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to associate himself with the word. Orphan. It was a word he feared for so long, but now he kind of grew accustom to it. His parents were only _dead_ , it should be such a big deal. Should it?

"Hey are you even listening, orphan boy?" Brad said with flavour. It had gotten Papyrus's attention, though Papyrus's attention didn't really mean that much. One time, in fourth grade, Papyrus failed a math test because it didn't realize they handed the test out yet. Even for Papyrus, it would have been easy test because it only had one question. How many parents does Papyrus now have? (By the way, the answer is a solid zero, because they are dead)

"What is it Brad? The great Papyrus is on duty. What would the underground do if a human arrived? I could miss them because you distracted me." Papyrus said with a bloated chest. Papyrus was proud of his insignificant job, and he wanted Brad to know it. The underground may not depend on him yet because he was only a trainee for the royal guard, but he was going to become one someday.

"Do you even know what a human is?" Brad squealed in a mocking way.

"Nehahahaha… I …uh… Of course I do… Just maybe not what they look like.. or are like. I am sure its just a thing that I will recognise once I see it. Or something like that" Papyrus said awkwardly.

"Whatever, dipweed. I'm off to my monster high school, because I actually plan on getting a real job." Brad said while swaggering away from the scene.

Papyrus got kind of depressed from all of that. Just a little. Luckily, Undye seem to be walking by as well.

"Well, if it isn't the great Undyne, from the royal guard. Say, you've seen me at work. Can the Great Papyrus be apart of the Royal guard now? Nehahaaha!" Papyrus said while harassing the poor fish lady in her walk home from a Target spee. In more ways than one ;). Because she went to Target and also went to target practice. I just wanted to make that clear. That's what meant. Okay? God.

"Ohh…. Hi… If it isn't.. uh… Papyrus right? You kind of caught me at a bad time. Can this wait? Undyne pleaded.

"Humans never rest. So you need me **, the Great Papyrus** , to come to your aid and fight the good fight! Papyrus said with ignorance.

"Listen, we pretty much go through this twice a day. Its starting to become a little excessive…" Undyne reasoned

"Hey, its not stalking if its someone you know.." Papyrus justified.

Undyne put down her groceries, and tried to speak to Papyrus directly. "Whatever. It's just that you're not ready. Maybe someday. Some distant and unfathomably far off date. You might possibly become a member of the royal guard, under ideal circumstances that is." Just then Papyrus did something that Undyne didn't expect. He started crying.

"Ohh, no no. Don't do that. Uh…." Undyne stopped to think of the best course of action to deal with this perpetual goof. "Please, tell me what's wrong…".

"Its just.." Papyrus wiped a tear from his eye. "Everyone treats me like a plague". Wohh. You're giving plague a bad name Papyrus. Calm down… Sorry, I got off track.

Undyne gave him a beady eye. "What did Brad say this time?"

"Its not about Brad, Its about me. I thought I could become a part of the royal guard so people could respect me despite being an orphan. So, every day I have woken, and tried my hardest. Every day, but yet, I never seem to get anyway. I feel like a nobody. The great Papyrus is no more than a nobody… I should just die too, just like my parents." Papyrus was a water fountain at this point, but less useful.

"I'll tell you want. You may not be part of the royal guard, but there is something I wish to bequeath to you." Undyne say in a leading and ensuring way. Papyrus, still unproductively fuelling the underground river, raised his head and started to listen in.

"I'll make you a…. Uh… _Executive_ royal guard trainee." Undyne deemed.

"Executive… I like the sound of that. Okay". Papyrus said. Then he ran home to tell his uninterested brother of the uninteresting news. Needless to say, it was a waste of time, so Papyrus just went to bed.

Undyne watched Papyrus as he ran away like a child. Because that's what he was, a child. She started to feel a little guilty. After all, part of Papyrus's misery was her fault and the _truth_ that she was hiding from him. She probably should have told him the truth about his parents a long time ago. Though, Asgore (the underground king) forbid her to, for some unknown reason. Oh well, she thought. I guess the truth will come out in time…


	3. Chapter 3

Sans then entered the bedroom with a children's book to read to him. Because that's what Papyrus was, a child (just in case you forgot). The book was the same book that Sans has read to Papyrus for years. It was originally once of Alphys books. You know, one of those books from the human world called Manga. It was none other than Papyrus's favourite series. Naruto. Afterall, he could relate to having no parents. Because Naruto and Papyrus were both Orphans, and that's how Papyrus relates to Naruto. God! I don't know why I have to explain these things.

Sans started to read a lot to Papyrus. Papyrus was so envious of Naruto. He was constantly learning about his epic adventures, and especially loved the parts in the series where he made friends. No matter who it was, he always made people smile and like them. Which Papyrus found especially hard as seen by his lack of friends. At least lonely people have friends if you count their parents, but Papyrus had no such thing. Because his parents were dead.

After listening to Sans read for around an hour, Papyrus asked Sans a question. He was thinking about it the whole time, but only now found an sneaky opening.

"Hey, Sans."

Sans stopped reading. "What"

"Do you this _Naruto_ kid is real? If so, do you think I could meet him?" Papyrus eagerly waited for a response. Unfortunately for Papyrus, Sans was uninterested, so he ignored the question and continued reading like a good brother. Papyrus didn't forget the question though. In fact, he stay up the whole night thinking about Naruto and what he would be like. Rendering all the hard work Sans did, to put Papyrus to sleep with his story, worthless. Thanks a lot Papyrus! What are you so inconsiderate? God.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical morning in San's house. Breakfast was ketchup, still in its container because Sans was too cool to not be lazy. Papyrus, though, was not the typical Papyrus. He managed to become even more stupid. Seriously, how is that even possible? At this point, he could have brushed his bones so hard in the morning that he managed to brush off some of his IQ. Normally that's impossible, but he must have been dumb enough to forget logic itself at that moment. Sorry, I am getting off topic again. Where was I? Of yeah! For some strange reason, Papyrus thought that today he would actually meet this Naruto character he had heard so much about. Despite how stupid this concept sounds, this actually does manage to happen, though I will get to that in a minute.

"Sans, I'm going to the lab today to meet Alphys. I plan on using the _science,_ the thing she talks about a lot, to meet my hero: Naruto. Stay here at do whatever you want to do." Papyrus nagged away at his brother. Luckily, Sans didn't care enough about what he saying to actually pay attention. So he remained silent, and completely unaware of what his brother was doing.

…

"Alphys, there is someone here to see you. Also, is that machine you promised me ready yet? I have been waiting here so long that I am starting to feel as dead as Papyrus's parents." A cute ghost spoke to her colleague.

"umm.. hm..What?!" Alphys sniffled and blushed a little. "He _NEEDS_ **me**?... But, its so soon. Uhhh. Tell him am that… I'm not here… Or maybe that I am, I don't know." Alphys seem to be full of herself. Most of her pass time has been spent trying to obverse others while they seemingly live their ordinary life. Some think this way of life is a bit excessive. Some say it's a bit creepy. But to Alphys, being the awkward and socially challenged dinosaur she is, it was ordinary life. Plus, it took her mind off of the countless levels of torture and experimentation she puts others through in the name of the king. Praise Asgore!

"uhh, Mettaton, do you… uh.. do you think I look attractive? Alphys was basically on the floor whining at the ghost while saying this. Mettaton gave a little eye roll.

"hmm. I guess I don't really care, darling. I am just here, spending the time with such a socially deformed animal, because of a little arrangement we have together. Don't tell me you're trying to flirt with me?" Mettaton said with a deep level of frustration in her voice.

Mettaton was with Alphys to get into the show business. Alphys basically promised her a corpeal robot body that she could use for such a purpose. Alphys was probably going to salvage of the 3 puzzle machines she originally sent to Papyrus to make the body. After that, she could become the star of a show, and look glamourous at the same time. Unfortunately, that did mean she had to spent time with Alphys, and she wasn't exactly the person anyone would want to spend any time with.

Ever been forced to act out fanfictions of various people in your community? Mettaton has. Ever been forced to put around hidden cameras everywhere, just for your friend can stalk everyone? And I do mean everyone. Yeah, Mettaton frequently asks herself how she ended up in this situation or whether her long term plan was worth it. She did feel kind of bad for her. I guess that's why she kind of started to develop a bit of a soft spot for her ;).

"Hey Alphys…" Mettaton said while trying to be as surious as possible. " I think Papyrus brought your anime waifu along. They said that they both would be happy to marry you. ". Mettaton had little power over Alphys, so when she had the opportunity, she loved to pull her strings.

Alphys' nose start to explode with blood, similar to many of the animes she watched. "Omg! Omg! Omg!" She kept repeating it over and over again, getting fast each time. "I never know this day would come. I am so excited. I wondering if their into fanfictions, cosplay, and japan culture! … uh.. mmm. Send them in…. NO, Don't! I don't know. Yeah, don't. I…. want to them to wait outside using the cameras for a bit while I … uh… watch carefully." Alphys was certainly something, but at least she had alive parents. Unlike a certain skeleton we know.

"….Wait. Where my other stugee woochee coo?" Alphys said in fear.

Mettaton had to think of something fast. "uhh, he .. uh. Didn't you see him. He just left. He said he would be back in 10 years in order to become a …. Stronger husband?." She thought she nailed it, until she realized the creep she was dealing with. She witness her setting a timer she had lying around, to which she adjusted to the correct exact time and set in her Naruto shrine. Where she became praying to her waifu.

…

Meanwhile, Papyrus was still waiting at the day. Oblivious to the fact that he was being stalked.

"Where is Alphys? Why isn't this door opening up" Papyrus became to say to no one. At least if he had some parents he would have someone who would have to tolerate with is awful self. He became to think about Naruto, and how much he wanted to be in a permanent and eternal relationship with the ninja. He sighed, and waited more.

After quite a while, the door to Alphys finally opened. Revealing a beautiful pink ghost. But not Papyrus's parents, she is not _that_ dead.

"Wow, you're very gorgeous". The memorized Papyrus said.

Mettaton blushed. "I know, I am that good. Though I am kind of seeing someone, just for you to know. Not that you were a possibility in the first place". Mettaton said astutely. Papyrus seem to have been rejected again. Just like when his parents rejected him and decided to die on him.

"Darling, this way please." Mettaton ushered Papyrus into the lab. There were a lot of anime stuff in the lab, more than actual equipment. It could be seen everywhere; even in the wallpaper. I wonder why…

Papyrus now stood in front of the crouched-over weebasaur. She was so saturated in anime, she was basically drooling its very essence at this moment.

"Hey.. uh. Honey. Umm ih uh…" Alphys blushed so much her nose started to bleed again.

"It is I… The great Papyrus, Nehahahaha. I am come before your presence to ask you a favour." Papyrus said. It was unintentional and unknown to the skeleton, but it seemed to sound very suggestive. Mettaton and Alphys started to blush.

Mettaton became to get very jealous. "Hey! I think it's about time for you to leave. You sicko. Alphys is off limits." Mettaton accidently let loose some emotion that she has been trying to hide for a long while.

"Well, Mettaton. If he _wants_ to get married, that why not give into his request. It's just a marriage." Alphys gave a very unsettling smile, but that didn't mean that Mettaton didn't fully enjoy that smile at the same time.

Papyrus thought about it for a moment. I guess it was true. He _did want_ to marry Naruto, but how did Alphys know we was going to ask about that. Of course Papyrus would ignorantly think that, he was an orphan after all.

"How did you know I wanted to get married" Papyrus said. Alphys' nose became old faithful in the background.

Mettaton felt like he wanted to kill this Papyrus fellow. How dare he. Can't he tell how she really feels? "Listen, darling. I will harm you. Back off" Mettaton started to get very angry.

"What? I thought you guys where okay with me marrying Naruto" Papyrus said confused. What was different? He was in a perpetual cycle of confusion. Why did he even exist?!

Mettaton suddenly realized the misunderstanding. She dropped it, and never wanted to talk about it again. She was really close to revealing her true feelings to Alphys. It was a good thing that she basically passed out from blood loss.

…

"So, let me get this straight. You want to go into an anime, and find Naruto. Then, out of all things, you expect for him to fall in love with you and start a family?" Mettaton asked.

"I, the great Papyrus _will_ do all of the above. I just need Alphys help.

"Why? Also, how would any of that be possible in the first place?" Mettaton said with great malice against his stupid plan.

Alphys, finally waking up, decided to insert herself back into the situation. "I don't need to explain why, but.. um….I seriously don't…..but I will help with science" Alphys confidently said, but not too confidently. She also had an extreme lisp. Did you know that?

"Yes! Thank you, Alphys. It's just what I needed as of day. I knew you would understand. And, because I know you also love Naruto, maybe we can but share him as a husband." Papyrus said with happiness in his voice.

"I can't believe what I said came true" Mettaton said disappointedly.

"What was that… um ya uh.. Metta- uh –ton. Alphys said with curiosity.

Mettaton responded very quickly and blushed. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about it, darling." Mettaton sighed.

So Alphys continued to work on her Anime-ifer. A machine that allows people to travel to an anime world and back. It wasn't an original idea for Alphys, in fact it was nearly done from when Papyrus enter the room. While Alphys worked, Papyrus spent his time reading Naruto manga in Alphys Naruto shrine. Which took up an eighth of this massive lab. Mettaton reviewed over some scripts of movies she was going to audition for. Occasionally she did look at Alphys and Papyrus, to make sure things weren't getting too intimate.

…

After awhile, Alphys was finally done. Papyrus and Alphys could feel the exact moment when it was done because at the moment the room felt a little more anime. Or manga. Same thing.

"Oh…no… It uh.. Can't be." Alphys was a bit distressed. Something was very wrong. "I checked the math so many times…no no NOO!" Alphys slammed her head against the science table.

"What's wrong?" Papyrus said while starting to feel the horror himself.

"It seems like only one uh… person can go…he.. there and back. The portal is…t-t too weak…" Alphys said while crying.

"I guess we need to figure out whos…." But before Mettaton could complete her thought, Papyrus jumped in with conviction. A trait Alphys lacked anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village. It was very Japanese, and anime like. It was a perfect day in the leaf village, and Naruto was enjoying every part of it. This was a place where, despite Naruto being an orphan, he was loved and respected. Although, it was not perfect…

"Morning, Naruto" Sakura spoke to her god.

"Yes it is" Naruto responded.

"WHAT!?" Sakura said very angrily. She then punched Naruto in the stomach, causing him to go flying across the village. Which was pretty much what she did in every interaction with Naruto.

"Omg, Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura ran up to Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Please forgive me, and love me like you do". Sakura had parents, but she was super tsundere and anime like that.

"I am not sure what to say Sakura, you just punch me for no reason. It kind of hurt me as an individual". Naruto said with feeling.

"What?!" It was time for Naruto to get into action. He jumped out of the way and simultaneously called the police for assault. Sakura didn't even go to court because it was obvious that she did it.

….

Naruto was thinking about what happened. He didn't want it to come to that, but he was left with no choice. She has been assaulting him on the fly (quite literally too) for quite some time know, and it was up to Naruto-as a reasonable adult-to do the better man and do the responsible thing. It may be a ninja village, but there is not room for that kind of aggression.

Hinata tried to approach Naruto, but instead, ran off due to pure shyness. It was obvious she was doing it too. So, Naruto, just sat by and watched Hinata ran away and accidently bump into a pole because she was too shy to talk to a friend. Hinata was now unconscious in the middle of the street. So once again, as a reasonable citizen, he escorted her to a hospital. The ninja doctors congratulated him on his great sense of responsibility. After dealing with the Hinata problem, Naruto decided to do some charity work. He was building house for the homeless.

Eventually, he took a break and decided to eat lunch at a nearby restaurant. It was a nice experience until one of his "friends came" along. It was Choji Akimichi.

"I need something to EAT!" Choji was in one of his eating crazes. He would go on to eat everything in sight until he felt satisfied. He broke down the door to the establishment. Everyone in the restaurant was screaming and were panicking. Choji, with his big monster-like hands, started to eat everything in the store. Choji might have been Naruto's friend, but this was too far. He handcuffed the fiend and walked him to the station. It was inevitable, but he eventually was convicted. Guilty of his crimes. It was yet another burden that Naruto had to deal with today. So much for having friends.

…

It was an exhausting day for Naruto, filled with really stupid situations that could have been easily avoided. Then Naruto got a lovely thought in his head. He had a lovely, calm, and organized apartment to go to. At least he had that. In fact, he thought to himself, maybe I should treat myself to something special today. He stopped, on the way home, by Ino's flower shop. It would make his amazing apartment, a whole lot nicer.

"Hey, Ino. Can I have one flower? Maybe one of those purple flowers by the window?" Naruto said, surprisingly with a smile on him face.

"What? A flower? You don't want that, do you Naruto?" Ino sent a fake smile at Naruto

"Uh.." Naruto made a small laugh, thinking it was a small-talk kind of joke or something. "Yeah, sure. Why shouldn't?"

"Hmmm. Sure, if you really want to." Ino said with a suspicious glare. Ino picked up the flower and forcefully put it on the table.

"What kind of flower is it anyway?" Naruto ask

"I don't know" Then Ino realized that she was supposed to be a flower saleswomen. "Oh… actually. Of course I know. It's a purpleplatuna… Yep."

Naruto was concerned. He hoped this wasn't another situation. Regardless though, he bought the flower, and went home. Naruto tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't help but notice the scent of his flower. It was… strange to say the least. Naruto approached the flower, and started to search the plant. Drugs. Of course Ino's flower shop was a drug front. It was very much like Ino to do something this shady. Naruto was obligated to inform the authorities, and Ino was arrested on the spot and sent to jail.

…

Naruto had a hard time sleeping that night. He started to realize how much he hated his life and the leaf village. All of a sudden, like his prayers were answered, something loud and interesting happened outside. Well, you would think it would be interesting and incredible, but we both know its Papyrus.

As a responsible citizen, Naruto went to investigate the sound outside his apartment. On the way, he was thinking how remarkable it was that no one else heard the sound. It was very large and spicy. Perhaps it was an isolated event that happened just for him ;) (Hopefully with a good payload at the end). Then he realized he lived in the leaf village. They probably heard it, then went immediately back to sleep because they were too lazy to get off their butt and investigate like a reasonable person. Either way, it was up to Naruto to figure out what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Up in the middle of the town was a chimney of smoke and a particular looking individual standing in front. He looked a stupid orphan, which he was, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. As an orphan himself, and a responsible citizen, he decided to be open minded.

"Hey, stranger? Did you cause this destruction?" Naruto ask the stranger.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. This place never really matter to you, did it. There is no time to explain, but I am going to give you purpose. Please…. Naruto." Papyrus kneeled down on one knee. "Will you take the Great Papyrus to be your wife?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Never once had he ever been approached by a complete stranger and ask to be married. Though Naruto won't mind if it would happen a little more often. He looked at the stranger in the eye, his big juicy eyes, and gave it a long though. Would it be so back to marry this bony individual after all, it might just be so right after all. Or maybe he was under thinking this? Oh well, the least he could do for this character would be to give him his humble name.

Then Naruto realized something.

Naruto was trying to hold back the obvious sparks between them to ask him something more fundamental. "Wait, how did you know my name was Naruto?" Papyrus rolled his eyes, but in a surprising charming way.

"Naruto….." Papyrus eyes started to water. It was such a beautiful moment for him. Never in his life had he imagined this moment would come, and to think it was only this morning he truly thought of it. It was, by any person's accounts, orphan love.

Suddenly he heard a voice interrupt his bliss. It was none other than Naruto himself. "Are you okay, you seem to be ... injured?" Naruto said in his concerned voice. Papyrus looked down to see his body engulfed with red. Papyrus was too stupid to realize his pain, but he could on the verge of realizing something else. It was blood, by why a skeleton would need blood, he thought. Well, why would a skeleton need parents? Oh wait they do, too bad for you Papyrus.

He started to black out. It was really embarrassing for him, especially in front of his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus woke up in the warm and steamy apartment that belonged to Naruto. Well, it was felt _steamy_ to Papyrus anyway; because Naruto was there by the way. Or maybe it wasn't his apartment at all. I guess, Papyrus just really wanted to be in his apartment so badly, he imagined himself there. As Papyrus opened his eyes, he could see Naruto bent over him.

They both blushed, and Naruto jettisoned himself out of that awkward scenario playing it off as nothing more than just a coincidence.

"Sorry" Naruto started. "I was just concerned, that's all." Naruto blushed again realizing the vulnerability he put himself in. "Not that I was concerned or anything" He skillfully added.

"What happened?" Papyrus asked, still thinking about that romantic moment he had had with Naruto.

"It appears you blacked out, probably from mal nutrition" Naruto postulated. "As a reasonable citizen, I decided to take you to a hospital." Papyrus tried then to look around. He turned out he was in a hospital.

"Don't worry, it is simply me being an orphan, my friends told me all about it when I was growing up." By _friends_ , he probably meant fellow students at his school. Papyrus was incapable of being a real person with good redeemable qualities. "In fact" Papyrus continued. "I would often come to the hospital, just for fun, it was the only place I could found where people would willingly talk to me"

Naruto was confused. "Papyrus? Do you truly know why you are here? Because, it's definitely not because you're an orphan."

Papyrus filled himself with fake meaningless proud. Not the he thought it was useless, but because it was. "Why of course, Nehahaha! I am here because I am an orphan. People told me that orphans have a special power of being particularly useless and getting into trouble. Especially me, because I am not supposed to be an orphan." Yes, good on you Papyrus. Self-aware is such a great thing, even if you are a stupid character.

Naruto was muddled. "Why are you not supposed to be an orphan? It can happen to anyone, and it doesn't mean that they suck. Look, I'm an orphan, and I only suffer from anxiety, depression, loneliness, and exile from the community." Naruto said this with confidence and a reassuring tone. Naruto's depression and loneliness was somehow an inspiration to many psychopaths and useless side characters in the show, so Papyrus felt like he fit in when he decided to be inspired by it.

"I went through the same thing. We have so much in common…" Papyrus said while leading into a long drawn-out wink. Naruto found himself embarrassed as he looked away from Papyrus's stellar eyes. Perhaps it was just the lighting in the room, he thought.

Naruto was curious as to what was wrong with Papyrus. Why was he acting this way? Why did he feel like being an orphan was a disability? He decided to be direct. Or maybe not, Naruto was kind of shy. No. Naruto decided to get on with it, even if that meant accidently leading Papyrus on to his little secret [ ;) ] .

"Papyrus, I think I know what you're problem is" Naruto stopped to gather his thoughts "Just as a matter of curiosity, what do you think you are?"

Omg, Papyrus thought. What did he think he was? The first thing that came to his mind was Naruto's boyfriend or future husband. Did Naruto already know how Papyrus thought about him? Was he one to his little secret? Papyrus thought long and hard about it. Though, just to make sure he didn't look like he was thinking about him, he pretended to go to sleep. It was the logical thing to do. ZZZZZzzzzzzz

"I know you awake, Papyrus!" Darn it, I am so busted! Papyrus thought. These words from Naruto jump-started into the first words that can to his head. His name and rank

"Nehahahaaha! I am the Great Skeleton, Papyrus. An executive trainee of the underground Royal guard." That was close, I was almost not smooth, Papyrus thought.

Naruto showed even more concern then before. "Papyrus, you're not a skeleton. _You're a human_."

"Oh my" Papyrus screamed, unaware of how shocked he was. "If I am a human, does that mean I can't be a skeleton?"

"You're a human" Naruto said while rolling his eyes

"So, how could I have a skeleton for a brother" Papyrus said

"You're a human. He has either died, or he is not your brother" Naruto squirmed

"What about an executive Royal guard trainee" Papyrus ask with a fever. It was too much for his tiny brain to handle. His very very tiny brain. Again, incredibly small.

"Can I be….." Papyrus started, but then Naruto interrupted. "Enough! Look, you are a human. End of story. People in the underground must have thought you were a skeleton because of how ugly and skinny you are" Naruto blushed "Not that I think you're ugly or anything. I actually think you are kind of….." Naruto stopped the ramblings, it wouldn't have ended well for him. He might have been found out.

Papyrus began to cry. After his entire life he finally found out the truth. Why his parents could die. Why he was hated all along. He wasn't because he was an orphan, but because he was a human. It turned out that everyone in the underground was a racist. But why? Why didn't they tell him of this truth from the start? Papyrus's train of thought stopped when started to hear Naruto ask a question.

"By the way. How did you manage to survive without food? Monster don't need food." Naruto ask with an attractive whimper.

"I ate a lot of ketchup. Sans, although he doesn't need food, likes to eat ketchup as a joke. So, I guess I started to eat that as well." Papyrus answer respectively.

…

After the coupl…. I mean, two platonic men, left the hospital, they walked to Naruto's place. There was an awkward silence because they didn't know what to say to each other. On the way there, Papyrus just moped around as he looked at the ground. Naruto looked over at his new friend. He wished to comfort him, but not too closely.

"Hey Naruto!" Papyrus finally said something.

"Yeah?"

"How did you're parents die?" Papyrus asked without remorse.

"The writers of my story needed me to have a backstory, you?" Naruto exclaimed

"Same".

They continued about their way to Naruto's place, and eventually, they made it there. It would have been nice if they talked while they were there, but Papyrus decided to be depressed and say nothing. Naruto understood what he was going through, so be let him have some space (for now ;) ). Actually he didn't, but he pretended to as a reasonable citizen.

They then began to eat diner. In silence. While they ate, Papyrus didn't even look at his food. In fact, he probably ate furniture and couldn't tell the difference, because he is so stupid.

"Okay, look" Naruto said while starting to get a little impatient. "I get it, you're sad. Whatever. Just because you're a human orphan, doesn't mean that you are at any more of a disadvantage then you were before. If anything, it makes you stronger. You would know that if you read my manga."

Papyrus read every single manga. So he definitely knew what Naruto was talking about.

"You're right! Papyrus exclaimed

"I know I'm right, and what's better is that we have each other. Together, we could do anything. In fact, let's get back at those underground fiends…" Naruto stopped to think. "I have an idea, say, didn't the underground have a policy involved with humans. Papyrus, as a Royal guard trainee, did they order you to do anything to humans?"

Papyrus thought about it for a while. "I think they wanted me to kill all humans"

"Really? They said kill? Wouldn't they have killed you then? Are you sure they didn't capture or something?" Naruto said

"I'm not sure of anything. I'm an orphan." Papyrus said being correct. Wow, what is wrong with me, I just agree with him. I hope that didn't give me a disease.

"That's sound good enough for me. Let's do it!" Naruto shouted. They then began to get prepared with their battle with the underground tomorrow. Surely tomorrow was going to be a day, no-one will forget. I wouldn't get your hopes up though, just in case. Just saying.


End file.
